


Camaraderie

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Camaraderie, Community: fic_promptly, Companions, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The friendship and camaraderie Teal’c finds among the Tau’ri is something he’s never really experienced before.





	Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for peaceful_sands’s prompt ‘Stargate SG-1, Teal'c, there's a warmth to the team friendship that he never really knew as Jaffa,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Season 1.

Teal’c was born Jaffa, his childhood spent waiting only to become old enough to serve his God, and he served both well and obediently among his fellow Jaffa, despite knowing deep down that his god, like all the other Goa’uld, was a false god. He could not share this knowledge with others, except for Bra’tac, knowing that the danger was too great. There were few who believed as he and Bra’tac did, and it would serve no purpose to risk the lives of those few when nothing could be gained for their cause by their deaths.

What he knew, however, kept him apart from those he served with, and being First Prime widened the gap further. Not that there was much in the way of camaraderie between Jaffa warriors anyway; they would double-cross each other in a heartbeat if they thought it would advance them through the ranks, bring them higher status, more power, greater wealth and privileges… Often the only way for a Jaffa to gain higher rank was to kill whoever held the desired position, or denounce them as a traitor. Friendship tended to be a fleeting and uncertain thing, since even friends would stab each other in the back if they felt they had something to gain by it.

Life with the Tau’ri is different; people respect each other, loyalty lasts, and friendship is deeply valued. The members of SG-1 are Teal’c’s closest friends on earth, people he trusts completely, just as they trust him in return. The four of them enjoy each other’s company so much that they frequently spend time together outside of working hours, watching movies, playing games, going to interesting places and events. It’s curiously freeing, and gives Teal’c a warm glow inside that he’s unaccustomed to, but cherishes. His team are more than just friends, both to him and to each other; they are family, and are there for each other no matter what, through bad times as well as good. Their kindness and generosity never fails to surprise him.

Perhaps even more surprising is that those he works most closely with are not Teal’c’s only friends; he has many others too. General Hammond, Dr. Frasier, Sergeant Siler, members of other teams, even some of the commissary staff who make sure to save him some of his favourite foods when they know he’s on base.

This, Teal’c decides, is how he wants his fellow Jaffa to be once they gain their freedom; people who stand together, support each other, and enjoy spending leisure time together. He wants his people to know the same warmth and companionship he has found among the Tau’ri. He’s fighting for the freedom of the Jaffa, but now he knows there is more than freedom to be gained; true friendship is an equally precious prize.

The End


End file.
